movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers 4
Avengers: Endgame is the 4th Avengers movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's a sequel to Avengers: Infinity War and it will come out in April 26, 2019. It's a movie idea by FranceSwitzerland. Synopsis After Thanos collected all the Infinity Stones he let 50% of the humans on Earth extinct. Half of the Avengers died because of this. The remaining Avengers want to take revenge on Thanos. Thanos now has power over the complete world. The Avengers want to stop this. Rocket Raccon decides to help the Avengers on Wakanda. Nebula goes together with Iron Man back to Earth. In the battle against Thanos, Ant-Man is stranded in the Quantum Realm when Wasp and her parents all disappear (Ant-Man will to join the Avengers). Also, Clint Barton joins the Avengers again after he lost his complete family. When the Avengers know that they can't defeat Thanos, they get help by a very powerful woman with the name Captain Marvel. With the new team together, the Avengers want to push Thanos off his throne. Plot Half of all life across the universe disintegrates when Thanos uses the Infinity Stones, including Clint Barton's family. Three weeks later, Carol Danvers rescues Nebula and Tony Stark, who are stranded in space following their fight with Thanos. They join Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Pepper Potts, and James Rhodes on Earth. The group finds Thanos so they can take the Infinity Stones and reverse his actions, but he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm and finds Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers' compound. Only hours have passed for Lang instead of years, and he theorizes that the quantum realm can allow them to time travel. The three propose to Stark—now raising a daughter, Morgan, with Pepper—that they retrieve the Infinity Stones from the past and use them to revert Thanos' actions in the present. Stark rejects the idea out of fear of losing Morgan, but relents after reflecting upon the disintegrated Peter Parker. Stark designs a device to stabilize time travel. Romanoff finds Barton, who has become a ruthless vigilante in his grief, and he returns to the compound with her. The reunited Avengers split into groups for their mission. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City eleven years ago. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. She warns him of the consequences of removing the Infinity Stones from the past, and Banner promises to return them. Rogers overcomes undercover Hydra agents and his 2012 self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails and Loki manages to escape with it. Rogers and Stark use the last of their size-altering Pym Particles to travel to the U.S. Army's Camp Lehigh in 1970. They steal an earlier version of the Space Stone there, while Stark runs into his dad Howard Stark, he cannot bring himself to warn his dad about the Winter Soldier. Rogers and Stark took the vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym so they can return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard ten years ago to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains a past version of his hammer, Mjolnir just in case. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir nine years ago and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, that it can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone they love. Ultimately, Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag, also in 2014, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is unable to after her cybernetic implants interface with those of her 2014 self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time learns of present-day events and sends 2014 Nebula to the present. With all the Infinity Stones collected, Banner uses them to restore everyone that Thanos disintegrated including Bucky Barnes, King T'Challa, Princes Shuri, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Peter Quill, Doctor Strange, Peter Parker, Hope van Dyne, Maria Hill and Nick Fury. Except Vision and Romanoff. 2014 Nebula uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his ship to the present day, and he attacks the Avengers' compound. Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, and Rogers proves worthy to wield Mjolnir. However, Thanos is able to overpower them before summoning the Black Order and his armed forces to lay siege to Earth. Present-day Nebula convinces the 2014 version of her sister Gamora to turn on Thanos, and kills the 2014 version of herself. After being restored, Strange transports all of the other Avenger allies who have been restored, along with his fellow sorcerers and the armies of Asgard and Wakanda, to the compound to fight Thanos' army. During the battle, Stark is able to retrieve them, knowing that Thanos and his army are too dangerous with the knowledge of what happen four years later and Stark activates the Infinity Stones, disintegrating Thanos and his army. Stark is mortally wounded by his use of the Infinity Stones, and soon dies not until he apologise to Wanda about her parents death and she forgives him and Stark decides he willing to forgive Barnes for killing his parents when he was under Hydra's control. Following a funeral for Stark and Romanoff. Maximoff and Barton mourn for Vision and Romanoff's losses. Doctor Strange casts a spell on Nebula to keep her from cease to to exist. Thor appoints Valkyrie as the queen of Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Quill is shown to be attempting to find Gamora. After returning the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time, Rogers chooses to travel back and live his life in the past with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes his shield onto Wilson. Quotes [Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff heard that Ant-Man is calling] Scott Lang: Hi! Uh, is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago? At the airport? In Germany? I got really big. Steve Rogers: Is this an old message? Scott Lang: Ant-Man? Ant-Man I know you know wh - I know you know that! Natasha Romanoff: That's the front door. Scott Lang: That's me. Can you buzz me in? Miranda Lang: Scott I'm Catwoman Meow Bruce Banner: We'd be going in shorthanded, you know? James Rhodes: Look, he's still got the Stones, so... Carol Danvers: So, let's get them. Use them to bring everyone back. Bruce Banner: Just like that? Steve Rogers: Yeah, just like that. Natasha Romanoff: Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean, we owe it to everyone who is not in this room, to try. Bruce Banner: If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than it did before? Carol Danvers: Because before, you didn't have me. James Rhodes: Hey, new girl? Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And, if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time? Carol Danvers: There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and, unfortunately, they didn't have you guys. Thor: [stands up and walks to Danvers. They meet eye-to-eye. Thor summons Stormbreaker, which whizzes right past Danvers' head. She doesn't even flinch, and then smiles] I like this one. Steve Rogers: Let's go get this son of a bitch. -- Tony Stark: [seeing Thor] What's wrong with him? Rocket: He's pissed. Thinks he failed. Which, of course he did, but you know, there's a lot of that going around, ain't there? Pepper Potts: We got really lucky. Tony Stark: Yeah. I know. Pepper Potts: A lot of people didn't. Tony Stark: I can't help everybody. Pepper Potts: It sort of seems like you can. Tony Stark: Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now. And stop. Pepper Potts: Tony - trying to get you to stop, had been one of the failures of my entire life. - Clint Barton: Tell my family I love them. Natasha Romanoff: You tell them yourself. - Wanda Maximoff: [after being resurrected, she happily laughs] I'm alive! I'm back! They did it! Vis, we're back from the dead. [she could not find Vision anywhere] Vis! Where are you?! Where is he? - Wanda Maximoff: Vision's lifeless body Hey Vis, I'm back. - Wanda Maximoff: First mother and father, than Pietro and now you. If I haven't left my post then you would still be alive. - Wanda Maximoff: You took everything from me. Thanos: I don't even know who you are. Wanda Maximoff: You will. - [Stark tries to wrestle the Infinity Gauntlet away from Thanos' arm, but Thanos throws him down] Thanos: [last words] I am... inevitable. [Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens. He discovers that the gauntlet no longer has the Infinity Stones, and that Tony used his armor's nano-technology to transfer the Stones to his arm] Tony Stark: I am... Iron Man. [Tony snaps his fingers, and Thanos and his army slowly fades into dust] Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Elizabeth Olsen as Wannda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Karen Gillian as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Gwyneth Palthrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Isabella Poynton as Lila Barton *Jaiden Stafford as Nathaniel Barton *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassandra Lang *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Action Category:Science-Fiction Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas